drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Stryce Kazel
Stryce Kazel DM Handle: Silver Name: Stryce Kazel Division: FreeLander Email: silver_wolphe@hotmail.com Place of birth: Amador Age: 28 Physical Description: Slightly taller than average, Stryce reaches 5' 10 when he stands straight. With a medium build, black hair and brown eyes, his very average appearance lets him blend in with crowds easily. In striking contrast to his frame, his better than good looks make him stand out when he isn't wearing his hood up. The only thing marring his handsome face is a 2-inch scar across his left cheek, slanting down from his ear toward his chin. Oddly, rather than detract from his looks, the clean healed scar enhances it and tends to attract even more attention to his face. Personality: The easiest way to describe Stryce would be one faced. He is the same person whether talking to friends or chatting with strangers. He never lies or sweetens words, believing in being upfront instead of using candied words. Life has taught him though, that there are times to shut his mouth. When he does, his expression is featureless, his face a blank slate and he rarely speaks, preferring to just stare at the opposing person. De does this rarely though, and is usually fun to get along with. Quick of wit, he charms people to him, though some have been turned away by some of his beliefs, mostly concerning woman who can channel. History: Born in Amador, Stryce grew up in a military family. His father was a Lord Captain in the Children of the Light and their house was near the Fortress of the Light. His mother was stereotypical housewife, staying at home to take care of the house and Stryce and letting his father earn the money. Being the son of a Lord Captain, Stryce was indoctrinated early into the ways and beliefs of the Children and soon adopted those beliefs as his own. Even at an early age, it had been clear that Stryce would join the Children when he grew up. When he was 9 years old, his father introduced him to the sword, his father wanting to give Stryce a head start and so be better than the other children. Everyday he trained a bit, when his father had time for him and Stryce loved every moment of it. It was in the middle of Stryces 10th year that the foundations of his life were shattered. Evidence had come up that Stryces mother had been a spy for an Aes Sedai witch. An actual eyes and ears for a witch! Stryce never did learn the full details, only heard that some rival of his father had found irrefutable evidence and was spreading the word to as many as he could. Protests rang throughout the echelons of the Children like wild fire and action was demanded. But before any official action was demanded, his father reacted. Backed into a corner, his career, his reputation, and his love in conflict, his father did the only thing the man could think of and he sent his wife from Amador. The man basically banished his wife away. Stryce couldn't believe it and thought his father had chosen wrong. Even though his beliefs were strongly ingrained into him, he couldn't forget the fact that this was his mother! This was his father's wife! Even though Stryce himself felt betrayed at his mother's actions, she was still his mother! How could his father choose his job over her?! And what was worse was that Stryce was given no option, no say and was forced to stay with his father, whether he wanted to or not. Since then he spoke little to his father. He continued with his training and normal studies, though choosing to work with the normal trainers instead of his father. He learned how to cook and clean even though his father hired a maid to do the housework. Stryce tried to do everything on his own now, not wanting anything from his father. Over the years the tension slowly increased as Stryce grew into adolescence and then into adulthood. At the age of 18, everything finally came to a boil and father and son had an intense argument. This was possibly the most they had communicated to each other in the 8 years since his mother left. Though their voices were raised, none heard their exact words through the stifling walls. Stryce left the house the next day, wearing a full pack on his back, a sword sheathed at his waist and spear in hand. He still remembered the general direction his mother headed those many years ago and so found a caravan heading that way and was hired on as a guard. He didnâ€™t find her at the end of the road yet he didn't stop looking. Since then, he's been traveling with caravans, protecting them even as he searched for his mother, though he held little actual hope of ever finding her. Back to Freelander bios Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios